robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 4
Welcome to my talk page. Rules are as follows; *No flaming at me. Such behavior will result in a ban. *I will usually reply on your talk page. *I will not tolerate vandalism, sexism, racism or any form of prejudice. *Have a good time. Not enjoying yourself will result in a ban...(jokes) Did you know Okey doke, I'll take care of the template if you like. How are you doing, by the way? Have you recovered from your bout of swine flu? If not, I hope you get well soon. Christophee (talk) 15:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm just fine, thanks for asking. I recovered a little while ago, and I just reckon its not that big a deal on a wide scale. Back to the grind for me. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Mahamahatsu Hi Toon Ganondorf. My little Brother create the Death Trak page and You are my friend. Picture deletion How come you deleted my picture of Sir Killalot flipped over? Now that I think about it, yes the name is a bit misleading, but copyright violation, what?? User:Llamaman201 (talk) 11:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Please stop dleting my stuff? I try my best to help but it always seems to get deleted. Please stop it Thanks. Zeus 1 Look it aint my fault that I don't know how to do the format. I've tried as you can see. sorry Someone deleted all my Topbot writing which I'd spent hours on. Was that you TG? Humphrey & RW Extreme Regarding the 'Extreme only competitors' category, didn't Humphrey also enter series 4 as well as Extreme 2? P.S. Also shouldn't some of the New Blood entrants be in this category? ManUCrazy 18:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :The 'Extreme only' relates to Nasty Humphrey, which was only in Extreme Series 2. It's a bit of a flawed system, but we may be changing it soon so all separate entries from the same team get their own articles. Competitors that were only in New Blood should be in that category. If there are any that have articles but are not currently in this category, they should be added. Christophee (talk) 22:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::The same can be said for the weight entries, for example Super Heavyweight on Sonic's page is relating to Barry. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thats the reason for the change. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Knightmare For the record, ALL of Team Knightmare's robots were invertible. I don't know where you heard that the original Knightmare wasn't, but I've known that from day 1. 15:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it was a mistake. However, your attitude was very poor, and I have a low tolerance for such behaviour. Its not hard to just say Knightmare was invertible, make the corrections and be done with it, without creating a talk page that insulted the intelligence of everyone who had not picked up on it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with TG. There really is no need for that kind of attitude. If you see a mistake, just correct it and move on, without being rude or making yourself seem superior to everybody else. Acting that way really doesn't help anybody. Christophee (talk) 00:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hey. Haven't heard from you in a while. How've you been? 'MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 19:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I just go to SmashWiki for simple rollbacking, and on occasion to see what happens in Smash Arena. The majority of us that moved to AiB now consider that place a "scrub fest". I don't refer to it as such, because it doesn't make a difference to me. Sorry for the late response, btw. I still enjoy playing Brawl, but now I've gotten some more tech. A capture device, some decent editing software, etc. I have a few videos on YouTube already with some clips I recorded from other games. Feel free to check them out sometime. And congrats on becoming a Bureaucrat here. MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 17:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :By the way, what became of Gutripper? MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 17:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah. Well, do you still talk to him often? MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 23:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Instead of editing pages you've already got why not add writing to the stubs or start new pages. Thanks. Thank you Understandably, those "articles" were obviously chat-based, but obviously I couldn't delete them, all I could do was move them. I'm glad you were able to sort it out. CBFan 22:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm from SW, I'm just letting you know that your page and name inspired me to make my account. Why did you leave? Paper Bowser 02:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Long story, but I didn't like the community, filled with hate and losers like BNK who want to play video games for their career. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::BNK? I know him lol, and smash ins't in his line of career plans. The site is filled with trolls and hatred (admins like Clarinet Hawk and Semicolon are constantly harassing users like Cheezperson and Kperfekt722), to be honest, and I've seen you troll him before (no offense to you at all). Do you know anybody who makes robot war videos that I should subscribe to; any suggestions? Paper Bowser 03:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::They all suck. Yes I've trolled him, he's a child and a moron. As for videos, check out discoverysweden, Ohargreaves or Gladiatorsboy. You can just search Robot Wars Series _, or Chaos 2 robot, etc. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Childish and immature, yes. Moron... yeah pretty much XD. Thanks. I noticed we're not too far apart age-wise. Do you drive? Paper Bowser 05:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I do, but we're crossing into irrelevance. If you want to ask me about myself, email me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Holiday I'm just letting you know that I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I'll be gone for a week so you'll be in sole charge of the wiki during that time. Christophee (talk) 14:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I went on holiday as well, I was told not to tell anyone because my dad thinks that you lot might come and rob our house. But I'm back and ready to edit! Llamaman201 (talk) 15:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hi TG, I'm back now. It's great to see everybody else back here as well. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone or was it all plain sailing? Christophee (talk) 10:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Panic Attack Why did you replace my picture with the series 4 Panic Attack?--Battlebotsboy 06:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :For a start, it was Series 5, the Series 4 model was stouter, as you can see from the picture above. I gave my reasons on the delete summary of the image; it was front on, white background, and there was a perfectly good image already. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you I'd like to thank you for all your help with information about the late David Gribble. Unfortunately I couldn't enter the page you had recommended though :( I was a massive fan of Pussycat, and David was my favourite driver, but like you, the programme wasn't shown where I lived for a couple of years and I lost touch... found out about David a few days ago and I feel awful that I hadn't known for all this time. But thank you for your help it's greatly appreciated. --Thetubberlad 00:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I put all the necessary info from Tectonic onto the Team Cold Fusion article. Your welcome. I do wish you would make a permanent account - its free, instantaneous and makes you more anonymous and eligible for awards. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I have done just that now :) I hope my knowledge of Robot wars can be a help --Thetubberlad 00:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'll change that now. And I've updated my user page hey Toon Ganondorf, just two things. 1. Is it ok if I do what I did first on Hodaf The Bad for other articles and you format it? 2. How do you get badges? First of all, sign your articles (Four ~'s). Secondly, I would prefer it if you either learned our format, or refrain from creating them. Thirdly, read here for info on the badge thing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 15:00, 22 August 2009 (UTC) No problem, thanks :Please sign. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) heat d series 7 page could you put in my coment on lightnings tyres back in as i know the driver and he said that himself :Certainly, but it certainly wasn't something obvious to viewers, becuase you've just said that Laurie (incidently a good mate of mine) told you, which means it wasn't obvious at all except to the Captain, and not until after the battle. Reword your additions, sign your comments, and use the goddamn English grammar system. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hi TG. I'm not really contributing here anymore, so I've been coming back every two weeks to make the main page update. I'm going to do it again today, but after that I'm going. Wikia has lost the appeal for me, and you guys are fine without me. Best of luck. 'GutripperSpeak 00:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :By the way, I'm basically asking you to take over the main page. Cheers and see you around. GutripperSpeak 00:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC)